


Once a Rock Star

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drift Bond, Drift Side Effects, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's past catches up to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: aleigh was a total horndog when he was younger, back when Jaeger pilots were still rock stars. (optional: Mako's reaction to seeing those memories during the drift)

the women blend together in his mind.

there’s flashes of clarity, the eyes of a brunette or the way one blonde would gasp his name, but mostly they’re like a song. Notes that play together but the blend of them is what you focus on. He likes those girls, not one in particular but them all together. After all, he’s a Jaeger pilot, he’s saving the world. 

He deserves a reward.

The drift disconnects and Mako can’t get out of there fast enough. She knows there’s another side to Raleigh, a side that he tries to forget. Jaeger groupies weren’t uncommon then, they sure aren’t now. They wrap their lips around parts Mako knows she doesn’t have and bend their bodies, completely unashamed of what they like.

"Mako!"

She all but runs into the prep room and one of the techs slams the door shut in Raleigh’s face. Every Jaeger comes with two prep rooms to give the pilots some semblance of privacy when they get into their circut suits. The female techs that help Mako have almost become friends, something she isn’t used to having. Raleigh pounds on the door and one of them shouts at him to go fuck himself as another turns the drill to her armor. 

Mako hates those moments in the drift. 

The truth is that she’s sheltered. Very sheltered. It isn’t anyone’s fault, but her memories are of three places. Japan, the Jaeger academy and the Shatterdome. Within those three places she’s either playing, studying or working. There’s no-one kissing their way down her body or tossing their hair back as they ride her. And absolutely no one is telling her its a good thing her physical came back negative because a girl had a suspicious rash. 

Mako can count on one hand the number of sex partners she’s had. Even then it isn’t like what she sees in Raleigh’s head. It’s not something she craves, not like the vengeance she lusts after. She’s always controlled, even then. And if Raleigh’s sex partners have one thing in common it isn’t their control. 

Unfortunately there is only one way out of the prep rooms and of course he is waiting for her. Mako tries to walk past him but his hand grabs her upper arm. She spins and glares and for a second he feels like he’s facing Stacker Pentecost all over again.

"Can we talk about this?" He questions and she glares harder.

"There’s nothing to talk about," she tells him, her voice low and steady, "I’ve been inside your head."

He stares at her because it feels like he’s been punched. Or maybe that’s just all the blood rushing south. He knows what she’s seen. The thought of apologizing runs through his mind but he isn’t sure what he’s apologizing for. The jaeger groupies were just that. All of the pilots got laid a lot back then. They were rock star superheroes. But Mako looks at him like he’s done something wrong and Raleigh wants to apologize all the same. 

"It was a long time ago," he says and she looks at him with pure disgust that makes his insides twist. 

"You don’t even remember their names," she snaps and rips her arm free, storming off. 

He tells Herc because the Marshall calls him in and demands to know why Mako isn’t speaking to him. He explains and the older man doubles over laughing so hard Raleigh feels a headache coming on. Finally he sits back in his chair and wipes an actual tear from his eye.

"you’re really stupid sometimes," he says and Raleigh glares.

"why’s that?" He demands.

"You can’t see why she’d have a problem with your type?" Herc asks and Raleigh stares at him. 

"I don’t have a type," he says, "and those girls were just—" he trails off with a groan, running a hand through his hair, "shit."

"Really fucking stupid," Herc drawls and Max barks as if he’s agreeing with him.

Raleigh heads straight to Mako’s room. The door is open and she’s bent over a folder, her fingers working on the tablet. He knocks on the side of the door and he winces at the look she gives him before turning back to the tablet. He steps in anyway, closing the door behind him as she adjusts the cardigan she wears over her shirt.

He comes over to her chair, invades her personal space without actually touching her. she stiffens but he doesn’t care. She can shove him back at any moment. He gets close enough to see the glint of blue that runs throughout her hair and braces his arms on either side of her. 

"You can be very foolish sometimes," he says, his breath close enough to disturb her hair. Her hand stills on the tablet so he keeps going, "you know what I feel," he says pushing a lock of hair back so he can get closer to the shell of her ear, "you know the effect you have on me."

she fights to keep her eyes open and ahead, to pretend he isn’t there. Not even when his mouth presses to her ear. She knows all of that. But there is a difference between knowing and fantasizing and actually doing something. his breath tickles her ear as he nips at the lobe and Mako feels even more hopeless as she pushes him aside and staggers to her feet. 

"Two," she tells him and turns around, torn between anger and shame, "and neither of them was good. I’m not good."

he looks at her and can’t decide whether he wants to kiss her, hug her or laugh at what she’s saying. Mako’s been in his head, they have no secrets between them and yet she’s afraid of what he’ll think of her when they have sex. Because he’s got a string of forgettable women in his head and she’s got two men he’s considered sacrificing to Stacker Pentecost’s ghost. 

He moves forward and she lets him, though she wishes the ground would swallow her whole. She hates that this upsets her. But it does. Raleigh stops when their toes are apart and hooks two fingers under her chin. She looks up at him, expecting to see him laugh at her. But he doesn’t. He looks at her steadily, almost seriously and Mako holds herself steady for the fallout. 

"Then we should practice," he says.

"what?" She blurts out, looking at him. 

He closes the distance between them them and seals their mouths together. She responds instantly, her mouth moving with his as he depends the kiss, one hand sliding across her waist to the small of her back as the other threads through her hair. He guides her head to the side as his lips drag to the skin of her neck.

"I said we should practice," he says, punctuating the words with gentle bites, "you’re a good student, aren’t you Miss Mori?"

Her chest presses into him with every breath and Raleigh can feel himself getting hard. She’s got all those layers on and he wants to peel them off with his teeth and make her cum until she likes sex a lot. He kisses the spot behind her ear as he waits for her to answer him, hoping for a yes. 

"Top of my class," she says instead and he has to bite back a groan. 

Instead he presses their hips together. mako fights not to start at the hard ridge she can feel in his jeans. she can feel an ache low in her stomach as they press together. She slides her hand lower on his back, her fingers edging the leather of his belt and the hem of the tank he wears. He nods against her as her hand slides under the fabric and digs into his skin, right where she knows he likes it. He makes a sound and smiles against her skin.

"lots and lots of practice," he says and a shiver works down her spine.


End file.
